Such a stomal stop is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,335. This known stomal stop comprises an annular support which is inserted into, for example, the anal canal of a patient. A folded or rolled-up bag closed at one end communicates with the support for the reception of faeces and/or urine. The excrements' passage into the bag causes the latter to be unrolled or unfolded. The part of the bag which contains the faeces and/or urine can be sealed and released, so that the remaining part of the bag still attached to the support is available for the reception of further waste matter from the patient's body.
One drawback of the known stomal stop is that it is of a rather complicated design and therefore expensive. This is a grave disadvantage, considering that a user of stomal stops requires at least on stomal stop a day. A further drawback of the known stomal stop is that it does not afford a proper sealing of the patient's anus. In addition, it has been found in actual practice that the bag of the known stomal stop is liable to be detached from its holding ring. And finally, the lack of compactness renders the known stomal stop rather unwieldy in use.